Hinata-sou's kunoichi
by zenon the overlord
Summary: This is Love hina's story with a little change, when Keitaro went to the residence, he had a little sister with him. A little sister that is a kunoichi in training and is being chased by superpowered ninjas who wants to kidnap her and use her for their plans.


Disclaimer: As you can probably guess I'm not the owner of these characters and this is an non profic story.

Also this is to be uploaded only on Fanfiction(dot)net if you find it anywhere else, it's without my consent.

Last of all while I'm not that bad at it, English is my third language so im sorry for any wrong grammar, thank you in advance.

 **don't skip this!!** This story will have evil Sarutobi, evil Jiraiya and good Danzo, Tsunade, Orochimaru and civilians, so if that is not to your liking, don't read.

"hello" talking

 _'idiot!_ 'thinking

 **"Hello** "Big creature talking/jutsu.

 ** _'it's that so?_** 'big creature thinking

Chapter **1:**

It was a really hot day and the people of a certain small village couldn't take their eyes from a pair of newcomers who where making their way through it.

"Shouldn't it be around here" asked a rather inconspious young glasses wearing man, while he cleaned the sweat from his forehead.

"Are you actually asking me? how should I know? i've never been there before." answered a cute 13 years old girl.

She had long brigth red hair that flowed freely to the middle oh her back where it curled sligthy, except for a small part of it that was on a pineaple style of ponytail at the top of her head, purple eyes and tan complexion, her small budding breast that showed and early development and her rather shapely hips and behind talked of her hard work to stay in shape and promised a future beauty that started to show as she grow up, to ad to her exotic alure she had sligth wisker-like birtmarks. (visual help: wiskered, red haired and taned Mikan yuuki)

But it wasn't only her beauty that drawed eyes, her atire helped quite a bit: a sleeveless shirt and mini-skirt combo, coupled with long black boots, over long white and black socks, long fingerless gloves, a belt with a golden buckle, a choker and a blue hat, that she had on her hands at the moment. (visual help:persona 4 Marie)

"I know Suzu-chan, it was a rhetorical question" explained the man making the girl roll her eyes, before of walking inside one of the shops around then, after coming out of the store, she gave her companion a bottle of tea and steered them in the rigth direction.

"Seriously Keitaro onii-chan, what would you had done if I hadn't decided to come with you?" Asked the now named Suzu.

"Run around in circles for hours? I guess I'm lucky to have such a great imouto." Said keitaro smiling and making the girl blush.

few minutes later the duo reached their target and went inside, the Hinata inn.

The pair walked in while calling out for the owner, their grandmother Hinata Urashima.

After reaching what they asumed was the old lady's room, Suzu sat on a small table and started doing her honework, while Keitaro keept looking around the building.

Not twenty minutes later, Suzu heard a scream and a lots of noise, deducing that her brother clumsiness/bad luck was the cause, and judging by the sounds, Suzu ran to the rescue.

Keitaro was on the roof of the building and had no more options to escape as his chasers were closing in, he tried to explain himself, but an orange haired girl dashed to punch him.

instead of the intended target, her fist collided with one of the soles of Suzu's boot, who was doing a diagonal hand stand kick to block.

Surprised, the older girl steped back and Suzu did a back flip to stand at the ready in front of her brother.

Just that second, a new female made her presence known.

"What's going on?" asked a rather beatifull woman.

"Haruka-ba-san/oba-sama!" called out the siblings as the male of the two ran to hug her, while the younger gave a polite greeting.

After bashing her nephews for calling her "oba( aunt)" the now named Haruka took them to the living room, giving Keitaro time to dress up first.

Xxxxxxxx

"NO WAY!" shouted the orange haired girl named Naru Narusegawa.

Keitaro tried to convinced her to let him stay, but she keept shouting at the end Keitaro gave up and was about to get up from the couch he sat at, when Haruka mentioned how he was a student of the Todai and the girls changed their tune inmediatly, asking about what he studied, the grades needed to enter the Todai and before he knew it He had been acepted to stay without a chance to fix their mistake.

After that mess, keitaro was meditating on his new room, while Suzu went for a run to familiarice herself with the area.

While Suzu was gone, Mitsune or also called Kitsune for her foxy traits and trickster behaviour, came into the room and tried to seduce him which somehow almost ended with another fight when the others came into the room.

Suzu spent the rest of the day finishing her homework and simply relaxing on the manager's room, until her brother came in rather anxious.

"...What have you done now?" asked Suzu.

"I may or may not have actually lied to Shinobu about me being a student on the Todai..." Said Keitaro, making her groan.

She knew this was going to end badly somehow, and when she saw Kaitaro starting to study, she was sure there was a dissaster coming, so she went to her own room (in front of her brother's) and hoped for the best.

XXXXXXX

Less than 72 hours, that's how long took for the whole mess to blow up.

Narusegawa told Keitaro she knew he had lied about the Todai then tried to tease him a little and that somehow ended with another fight between the two, making the other girls rush to the room, the problem was that they found the truth about Keitaro's situation and expelled them, since Suzu decided to follow her brother.

The two were on the station where they waited for the train to go back home.

"It's ok nii-san, we knew they would find out sooner or later." said the young redhead to try and lift her brother spirits.

"I know, it's just... Shinobu seemed really pained when she found out I lied to her."Said Keitaro depressed.

Looking around trying to find something to say, she saw a photo booth and her face light up.

" Nii-chan, let's take some pictures." said the girl knowing of her brother collection.

The two got into the booth and made a pose, Suzu beaming at managing to make her dear brother happy.

None of them noticed Narusegawa appearing and posing until she spoke.

"Isn't weird for a boy to take sticker pictures of himself and his little sister?" asked Naru teasingly, making both Urashimas scream.

"God! You scared me! What are you doing here? you gonna make fun of my hobbie?" Asked Keitaro, while Suzu was still trying to recover.

' _Im supposed to be a kunoichi (in practice) how the hell did she get that close to us?'_ Thougth Suzu while ignoring the anoying voice on the back of her mind telling her that she was to ocupied being a closet bro-con.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Naru, before of grabing the small album that Keitaro had on his hands, finding it full of pictures of himself, either alone or with Suzu.

"Don't look!" shouted Keitaro before of taking his collection back.

After finding a bench to sit, they started talking again.

"So... what are you two gonna do?" Asked the older female.

"we'll go back home, dad will most likely talk my ear off, but he'll be glad of having Suzu back..." said Keitaro smiling.

"and the Todai?" Asked Naru

"If I give up, I would really be a liar, so I'll keep trying!" said Keitato

"That's ok, good luck Keitaro." Said Naru as she sticked one of the pictures on Keitaro's cheek.

As what appeared to be a thing with these two, they started to banter, while Suzu watched half amused.

Suddently, Haruka arrived to the station called Keitaro's name to get his attention.

"Seems like you and Narusegawa are close all of a sudden."

Both tried to deny Haruka's statement, but she ignored them.

"Haruka, Suzu and I are going back home, so say hi to grandma for us." Said Keitaro.

"That won't be necesary, a fax from grandma just came, and it's something big." said Haruka giving him the documents she had on her hands.

They were the documents of ownership of the residence, on Keitaro's name on the condition of him being the manager of the building.

So they went back to the residence, where Motoko and Mitsune reacted to the news, by attacking Keitaro, while Suzu facepalmed.

"This... this is going to be hard." She said.

XXXMeanwhile on a far away placeXXX

" Have you find any clues of our child of prophecy"Asked an old man known as Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"None, but don't worry, I have tracker toads searching all over the world." Said another man, called Jiraiya.

"We have to find her and control her, the prophecy must pass, with Konoha on top of the world." Said Hiruzen, making the other man dissapear, to continue his search.

End of chapter 1.

Character bios:

Name: Urashima Suzu.

Real name: Uzumaki Mikan.

Looks: whiskered, slightly tanned and redheaded version of Mikan from To love-ru.

profession: student/ kunoichi in training.

Afiliation: Hinata-sou.

Age 13.

Birthday 10-10.

grades: top of class.

Likes: Sweets, ice cream, gardening, coking, reading, writing poems, drawing, manga/anime, gaming, dancing, her family (specially her brother), teasing her brother, desinging/making clothes and training the ninjutsu from the misterious scroll she had with her as a baby.

Dislikes: bullies, perverts, liars and ghosts.

Story: Daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, she was made a jinchuriki by her father and rescued by Orochimaru from the sandaime's manipulations before he could use her on his plans.

Found on the Urashima's doorstep, who adopted her on the spot.

Extra data: While mature and sassy for her age, she can be kind off inocent and dense at times, she is not above using her cuteness as a weapon to get what she wants.


End file.
